FTM
by Touro-sun
Summary: Puppy love adorable, don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

**Fluffyz in da dog house!**

_Puppy love, so cute!_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

*Sound effect*

(need to knows &amp; extras)

Meet the 7th graders on there way through the ways of puppy love!

(Warning! Loads of GrayLu and Nalu up ahead)

**love it, hate it, you clicked it!**

* * *

As the sun started to rise in Mangolia, a blonde girl sat up in her bed tiredness was saw in her tiny eyes as the sun tangled on the pupil, her stiffen muscles ach as her arms stretched wide forcing a yawn to utter from the child's mouth. The blonde turned to her clock it was 6:10, she sighed at how early she wakes up when existed. 2nd year of middle school! She squealed inside her head, swirling one of her golden locks in between her small fingers. A year full of pranks, New friends and fun! The blonde squealed again this time outside of her head. Using every ounce of little energy she had she stood up bracing herself for the cold hit as her feet touched the floor, she loved the cold and what it brought, winter! (her favorite time of year) she started her slow an steady way to the bathroom wobbling the whole way.

Finally arriving to her destination she again stretched this time her whole body, popping sounds coming from every where. She leaned over the counter where the sink was and lightly patted her face with water trying to wake herself up, it only helped a little and the blonde was still full of tiredness as she walked to the bath. Turning the nob a little up she soon began pulling her slimmer clothes off and soon was completely bare, she looked at her figure the blonde was slim and was starting to get hips, her chest wasn't lacking in size either, one of her other features was hidden by golden locks, her big chocolate brown eyes. Felling heat dancing on her skin she decided to get in, slowly making her way to the bath the heat getting more intense every step, she soon stooped at the rim slipping in her foot then her whole body into the water slowly, so it won't give her that burning sensation she hated.

A good 30 minutes later the blonde got out of the streaming fortresses, rapping a towel around her small body and walked out felling energised and clean. She walked over to her dresser picking out a few clothes and turning back to the bathroom to change.

Again 5 minutes later her body walked out wearing her school uniform, a white elbow selves and coler with a pale yellow sleeveless over shirt and a gray shirt. Flipping her blonde locks out form under her coler she grabbed her socks and shoes and sat on the bed putting them on. Wiggling her feet around her shoes she stood up and clumsily walked over to her front door picking up her bag and blowed a kiss goodbye to her dog plue, before grabbing the knob and swinging the door open.

A wave of cool air hit her as she closed the door behind her. She looked over to the house next to hers, no light, no nothing the house was silent. It was 7:35 and school starts at 8o'clock, so as being a good friend she walked over to the house and jumped playfully each step before reaching the porch. She swigged hands back in-forth before curling her hand into a fist knocking twice on the wooden door. After about 40 seconds the door swung open showing a raven haired boy look quiet exhausted "Lucy? What are you doing here so early?" He asked as he yawned through his words, she was hit by heat on her cheeks as she noticed the way he was wearing -more like not- she swirled around facing the street again before stuttering her woods "I..it's 7:35 and s-school starts at 8-8:00, so I was waking you up..." She mumbled through embarrassed cheeks, he stood probably not hearing "a-and gray...clothes" she added, this caught the raven haired boys attention as he flew his arms the air with the rest of his body yelping in search for his clothes "maybe that habit of your should stop" she chuckled at his actions. "Haha, very funny" he said sarcastically putting his clothes back on grabbing his bag and leaping out of the house closing the door behind him "ready to go" he told her she smiled big enough to fit her face before answering "let's go" both kids dashed towards there beloved FTM (fairytail Middle School).

* * *

Arriving to the gate was exhausted as both kids grabbed the gates bars for leverage "I won" gray spoke through gasps of air as the blonde trying to walk towards to him before she stumbled back to the gate "not by a long shot" she huffed as well leaning on the bars a foot away from where gray was doing the same thing "you wish" he chucked sweetly as he patted her head lightly causing poor lucy to blush "Last one to the door a slow slug" she taunted before the two raced off again.

Skidding to a halt by two huge doors leaning on what appears to be grays bare chest? She looked up to see his hazel eyes looking down on her "Gray clothes" she said almost annoyed, leaning off his chests so he can run around the schools campuses searching for his missing clothing. She sighed opening the door to a hallway, with rooms a lined from wall to wall.

* * *

**English 6-2**

**Filled with Lucy, Erza, Levy, Droy, Lisanna, Natsu,Tray And Gajeel**

**(Also 23 others)**

Lucy found her classroom E62 stepping into to a frenzy, Erza tormenting poor pink hair natsu as lisanna huddled behind him, levy reading a book as 2 boys who where looking over her shoulder was being harshly punished by Gajeel. _Just another day in FTM _ she mumbled half to herself walking over to her desk, throwing her bag over her seat and sat. She looked over her shoulder seeing natsu hands as they graded her cheeks "Luigi your face is small and squishy" he said pulling the blondes face, lucy face heated before she looked at the boy as a death glare tumbled her orbs "Natsu Drangenel!" She yelled pushing him away holding her soft cheeks smoothing them out with her thumb. "Ech...sorry" the pink head huffed leaning back in his seat throwing his feet on the desk, she also huffed standing up as her teacher Mr..."Gildhearts!" the whole class screamed sitting in seats waiting for class to start.

"Morning class!" Gildhearts addressed the children with a sharp glance at everyone's desk "I expect everyone to have there scheduled" quickening his glances before landing his gaze apon a specific pink idiot, staring at his empty surface "Where's your schedule Dragneel?" Natsu looked causally at his teacher "forgot it, sorry" Gildhearts eyes started to twinkle as devious smirk dared to appear "ok..."He started slowly, leaning on his desk staring down rows and rows of kids "because you don't have your schedule you'll..." He stoped his devious gaze on two girls "follow lisanna and lucy" he smiled at natsu, as his jaw dropped realizing what he's teacher just said "What!" faces turned towards a now up lucy as her eyes were wide, lisanna dreaming peacefully beside her.

* * *

"I hate you" lucy mumbled load enough for natsu to hear as she swirled her pencil in her small fingers "likewise" lucy was surprised to hear the response she was given. Not letting her attention disappear from lesson, she forgot his answer and tried to pay better attention. Not lasting long she felt a poke on her shoulder and turned to see a flushed lisanna, she eyed the note she just passed, curious only from nature she opened the note. It read.

**I am so excited to help natsu, he's always helped me. Are out exited to?**

_no! _Lucy shaked her head vigorously in lisannas direction "Lucy are you talking in class?" Lucy heard her teacher say before she lifted her head "no Gildhearts, but may I use the restroom?" She asked ever so sweetly, eyeing her he lended her the hall pass. Before she ran out of the classroom hell fell over her as Gildhearts spoke "Wait, take natsu with you" _great that idiot _Lucy mumbled a fine as natsu followed her out of the classroom.

"Hey Luigi" his signature grin dance effortlessly apon his cheeks, lucy just strolled down the halls eyes closed before bumping into something or someone? Looking up to see a finally a fully clothed gray "sorry gray" she huffed dusting invisible dust from her skirt "no problem lucy, how's English?" That question made her mind hurt "not well, Science?" Averting Natsu completely from the conversation "not my thing.." looking past lucy, Gray glared at the pink headed idiot "hey flame brain!" Stepping up to be right next to Lucy, Natsu let out a growl? And dertected it to gray "wassup ice princesses" and a brawl of insults flew about the hall. "Stop it you two bakas!" lucy yelled hands on both boys chest, separating the two "I don't need you guys going to detention" lucy huffed before a small man, smaller then them with a mustache spoke up "too late"

* * *

** The first chapter is always the shortest right?**

**Now there your glimpse oh the two idiots, hope u enjoyed. Please review, favorite or whatever**

**Fluffyz out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I forgot this was a story I had...opps**

**well follow the idiots though another chapter!**

**U Clicked it!**

* * *

**Detention room**

**3-h**

"Stupid bakas" Lucy mumbled, sitting anxiously outside the detention room. "I told them not to start a..." She was cut off by the detention door swinging open, out popping Gray, followed by Natsu. "I hate you" "same here, idiot" "what did you say.." was the only thing you heard down halls apon halls, it was 4:00 and no one was here.

_Why does these to have to start something? _rolling her eyes at the thought, the blonde addressed the raven haired boy "can we _now_ go home?" She rocked back and forth on her heals awaiting the answer. Gray just shrugged and nodded, "go home?" A voice piped up. Natsu confused looked weirdly at them pointing at both. "Oh, I didn't tell you..Gray moved during the summer, we're neighbors" lucy cheerfully said walking back slowly, signaling gray to start moving. "But.." Natsu mumbled as lucy gave up on sudelness, grabbed gray by his arm and ran.

* * *

**Lucy house**

Rushing to a halt on her stairs, lucy rested her hands on her knees catching breath. "3rd race today" gray doing the same, he looked up at the blonde surprised to see her flushed with rage. "A whole hour wasted, waiting on your ass!" Lucy yelled wobbling the steps below her. "You didn't have to wait for me!" Gray argued in defence, throwing his arms in the air. The blonde opened her mouth, only to shut it moments afterwards. Letting her golden locks block her face, looking towards the ground "I want to" barely a whisper uttered from her mouth. Gray, not hearing, walked up to the blonde "I'm sorry Lucy..I have to go home, Ur probably worried her brains out". "Cya tomorrow!" He yelled as he ran inside his house leaving Lucy at her steps._ Now to face Jude..._

* * *

Sliping off her shoes and coat, lucy tried to stealthily move up the staires towards her room. "Lucyyy!" A roaring voice sounded from within her father's counters. "Coming!" The blonde sighed as she made her way towards her father.

"Lucy Heartphilla, where we're you?" A blonde man yelled, shaking the house about. "I was with Gray" she stated looking bravely into her father's raged eyes. "That boy, always causing ruckus" Jude turned away from the small girl, stroking his beard "your not aloud to be with him in school or out anymore". Lucy eyes widen and the tears she tried to hold back began to fall "why? he's my bestfriend!" She argued. Jude turned around quickly and pulled his hand up by his head, with much force, it landed on the blondes teared-stained cheeks.

"NOW GET UP TO YOUR ROOM, YOU FILTHY CHILD!"

Used to this, lucy hanged her head in sorrow, letting her hair cover her tears. She slowly turned around and walked up the long stares to her longing bedroom.

Opening the door to her room, her dog plue going in circles around her, she stared at her whole body mirror. "Why am I not 18...I could get away..." sighing she fell back on her pink sheets, letting them engulf her. "Ruff" plue made himself notice, jumping up on the blonde, licking her face wildly. "Oh plue you always cheer me up" she giggled, sitting up to rub his belly. Little drops of water stained her school outfit, lifting her hand to her cheek she realized she was still crying.

"I'm so weak..this happens everyday, but yet I still cry"she mumbled laying once again on her sheets, staring blankly at the ceiling._Why did you die? L_ucy thought to herself, watching the ceiling slowly disappear in a haze

* * *

Knocking was the first thing she herd waking up. No, not knocking more like_...__rocks? _She flew up from her bed, fiercely searching for the root of the noise. Landing her eye on her closes window, the occasionally rock banged the glass. Suspiciously eying the window before getting the courage to take a look. Walking closer to the window lucy herd a faint voice "lushi!" Surprised and sadly recognizing the voice behind the rock throwing. Rushing towards the window and opening it, she looked over its edge, to see a familiar pink hair. But, not for long as another rock was thrown hitting her in the face.

"NATSU!" She hushed in a load whisper "what are you doing?". Giving her his normal wide-thooth grin "waking you weirdo! It 7:30". Her stomach dropped at those words, looking back quikly at her clock at it to, read _7:30. _Jumping back, already in her school outfit (she slept in it), she dashed down the stairs, grabbed a lunch and out the door.

"Lets go!" She signaled Natsu to ran as she poped out her door. Straight for school they ran.

Arriving she grabbed the school gate bars for leverage. "Thanks" she huffed between breaths "no problem" he grinned opening the gate

* * *

**And the end of this chapie...again SO sorry!**

**Sugestions and question are advised. **

**Bye, ITs FLUFFY!**


End file.
